


【鳴佐】『人魚館』-23(人類鳴X人魚佐，黑暗(?)文，現代AU)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

人類鳴X人魚佐

小黑屋文系列(並沒有系列)

有佐助被雜魚猥褻的情節慎入

黑屋是真的啊，這篇文的背景設定真的不太可愛啊!!!請慎入喔

23

『他才真正認知到沒有什麼是最可怕的，當你身處十七層地獄還會有第十八層等著你，只有“更”沒有“最”。』

黑衣人說著扣上人魚的下巴讓他抬頭撥開他略長蓋住臉孔的瀏海，老闆馬上驚艷的靠過來打量眼前美麗的少年，在往下看到他的上半身，纖細骨感因為顯少曝曬在陽光下皮膚白的透亮機會能清楚看見膚下的微血管，連乳頭都是粉嫩的淺色。人魚撇開頭想掙脫對方的鉗制，這細微的反抗更加激起人性的嗜虐欲。

「確實...很美。」老闆有些自言自語的說道，黑衣人看這位大老闆有所心動的模樣更加把勁的介紹起他們的“商品”讓另外兩人架好人魚撥開人魚略長的頭髮露出他的後頸。

「您看這裡的數字是他的編碼，如果有任何問題只要報上編碼我們都能幫您處理，當然若是以後使用期限到了需要回收銷毀我們也能免費為您處理，並且這裏頭還埋了晶片有他的詳細資料和定位功能，如果出了什麼意外弄丟要找回也是很簡單的事情。」黑衣人話中的意思當然是指如果寵物給逃了要抓回來很容易，但這人魚行走不變怕是一輩子都逃不走才是，解釋完他轉回人魚的頭往下介紹到他的魚尾，這的確也是顧客最好奇的部分之一。

※

那晚人魚哭啞了嗓子卻還在流淚，停下哭泣時那是他已經累到昏過去的事情了，鳴人拍拍對方的背，小心的把人魚靠在牆邊，折斷自己身上插著的玻璃只留了一小段，雖然不是傷在要害傷口也不是很深但現在也不能隨便拔出來。

之後鳴人用外套裹著人魚把對方抱起，在月亮微笑的目送下帶著他回去他們的家。收拾好自己和人魚一身的狼狽天空已經泛起魚肚白......

人魚在他面前崩潰大哭等同於卸下了心房，他以為一切會好起來的人魚已經願意相信他，但可惜現實總是殘酷、事情並沒有因此好轉......在這之後人魚沒有清醒而開始高燒不斷，燒得迷迷糊糊的會抓著他的手咿咿啊啊的不曉得在說什麼鳴人只能一下又一下的撫摸著對方的頭髮安撫人魚直到他睡下。

而這樣的情形已經持續第三天了，他能用的治療都已經做過，他畢竟是一位獸醫，很多藥物不是他能用到手的，鳴人把人魚額頭上已經被體溫溫熱的毛巾換下，擦乾他身上的冷汗站起身。

不能在這樣下去了，看來他必須採取一些措施。

※

那是他的夢，那時後的他也感覺自己宛若置身於夢中，是一場源源不絕的......惡夢。

「你們說這人魚有缺陷，是哪一個部分？」老闆問道，對方只有說了這是半成品不是完全成功，他也想知道實際的狀況，不然到時候商品不值價碼賠了一筆可不是這些商人的作風。

「是的我正要跟您解說，基本上魚尾的部分做的是很完善的，這部分有當今火之國權威的生物醫學家來親自操刀不過他只執行了魚尾的部分，之後魚鰓的改造經由他人之手一直達不到好成績。」黑衣人說著撥開人魚的鬢角露出臉頰旁帶著魚鱗和小開口的部分：「所以這部分基本上只是裝飾品，他沒辦法在水下長時間呼吸，目前最高的紀錄頂多17分鐘。」

黑衣人說完又像是擔心對方會因此對商品失去興趣連忙往下介紹：「不過您可以看一下他的魚尾，這是真的移植魚類的基因和他的下身神經完全相連可以一起生長的，鱗片的觸感也如同真實的魚類，老闆可以摸摸看。

黑衣人指引著老闆摸上光亮的魚尾，鱗片有些冰涼光滑卻不刺手，摸了一把後點點頭，黑衣人看對方沒有失去興趣的模樣繼續介紹。

「接著也是要跟您介紹的重點。」他說著覆上人魚腹部往下約兩個手掌的地方，輕輕地翻開哪裡的鱗片原來哪裡和旁邊的鱗片不一樣是沒有黏合的，翻開後露出一個小洞，這的確是大大勾起老闆的好奇心：「他保持了人類正常的代謝功能，這裡是前面的排泄口，後面臀部下方也有一個排泄孔，排泄孔附近的鱗片都沒有貼合能自由翻開並且您能摸看看，這裡的鱗片非常柔軟不會有刮傷的可能性。」

那裡的鱗片確實和其他部分不同，身後排泄孔上覆蓋的鱗片也是異常的柔軟，簡直就像是特地為了某些事情而做的，的確這改造的目的確實大部分是為了滿足這些有特殊興趣的富豪。經由他們之手實驗體會成為這類虛幻美麗的生物，最後淪為富豪的寵物又或者......性奴。

「並且他前面的排泄孔是類似於女性的人工陰道如果有哪方面的需求我想他不會輸給一般女性，老闆要來看看嗎？」黑衣人說著放開翻開鱗片的手，看見老闆的確是一副躍躍欲試的模樣，聽完黑衣人的話馬上靠近蹲下翻開那處柔軟的鱗片，下頭的排泄口是一圈淡淡地粉肉色，完全不像是人工製造，隨著他們的動作人魚開始掙扎卻是毫無作用，架住他的人只稍微更用了點力氣便把他壓制。

他只能眼睜睜的看著帶滿金戒指的手指撫摸上自己的私密處在前面的排泄孔打轉了一圈甚至把一根手指伸到裡頭，人魚更加劇烈的掙扎口中發出啊啊的叫聲拒絕外來者的侵犯。

他本是不會這樣做的，以前那些白衣服的人也不是沒有觸碰過那些地方，那時候他只覺得不太舒服有時候他們還會弄得他有點痛。直到那個人握著他的手蹲在他面前跟他說那是不對的他們不應該隨便對他做這些事，他跟他說這些事只能跟自己真正喜歡的人、真正愛的人做，他沒有很理解對方話中的意義不過他知道他的確不喜歡別人那樣做，後來他學會反抗了，不過通常是徒勞。

「啊...啊啊，咿啊。」人魚掙扎著扭動身體不想讓對方繼續觸碰自己，揮動的巨大魚尾險些甩到眼前的老闆，對方連忙收手退開。兩旁的人則是直接把反抗的人魚壓在地上，老闆看著地上發出咽嗚聲的人魚一邊回味剛才的觸感，的確很舒服不同於外表冰冷的魚尾，那個穴口又軟又溫熱確實如同黑衣人說的像是女性的陰道。

「好是好...不過他看來教的不怎麼好。」面對劇烈掙扎的人魚老闆評價道，其實他早看上這個小東西，這些話無非是想把價錢壓低一些。

「稍稍會反抗的寵物才有教養的價值不是嗎，他不能行走其他部分都只是一個剛成年的孩子，就算反抗也不能造成什麼傷害的。」黑衣人似乎是怕對方失去購買欲連忙勸說：「其實也有其他人有意詢問他的價錢，如果老闆現在決定的話依照上次報的價碼只抽八成，並且其他的實驗體您之後有優先權如何？」

「你都這樣說了......」老闆似乎很滿意這場交易結果嘴上說著視線直勾勾的看著地上無法動彈的人揮手叫來了人。

人魚看著他們在他面前寫了幾張字句文本交換了支票合約，達成了這一場交易，帶他來的人沒多久便離開壓制他的人換了人把他塞回那個透明的小箱子，他轉頭看見那幾個黑衣人越走越遠，他所在的箱子被推倒另一個房間之後人都離去，他一個人待在寬大的房間雖然是處在小箱子裡。

室內的吊燈昏暗的透出橘黃色燈光，殷紅色的地毯和牆上幾幅帶著性意味的掛畫讓這間房間散發著情慾的味道，人魚其實並不懂那些東西的含義，只是在一個完全陌生的地方感到有些不安，並且他不喜歡剛才那個叫做老闆的人。人魚蜷縮在箱子裡以為不久後他就會被帶回那個到處都是白色的地方，他認為那個地方至少比這裡安全，時間久到他昏昏欲睡時迎來的卻是早上那個肥厚的手指上帶滿金戒指的人。

「我的小東西有乖乖等嗎？處理了一些事讓你久等了。」推開門男人說著走近他的箱子拿出鑰匙解開上面的鎖打開門：「來，出來。」

人魚縮在裡面沒有移動，他甚至很希望把那扇透明的門關上，男人對他露出的笑容讓他害怕，他抱緊自己的魚尾緊盯著對方希望他離他遠一點。

「我再說一次、出來，我不喜歡不乖的寵物。」男人露出不大高興的表情命令對方出來，人魚依然沒有照著他的話做反而因為這樣甚至把臉埋的臂膀躲避。老闆收起板著的臉反倒笑了起來，他本來就喜歡有一點小反抗的寵物，舔著嘴角他從上衣拿出特製的鐵環項圈伸手抓住人魚。一被觸碰到人魚馬上開始掙扎，身上的藥效還沒退去依舊掙脫不開一個成年男子，男人抓住人魚的脖子把項圈綁了上去在人魚驚恐的抓著脖子上的異物時站起身直接把對方拖拉出箱子。

「啊...啊啊，嗚。」人魚抓著脖子上扣上的鐵環任憑他怎麼拉扯也無法掙脫，抬頭看見那個老闆笑的歡快，手裡抓著牽繩便在室內到處走動，人魚無法站立牽繩一被拉扯他只能用雙手爬行前進如果不這樣做就會被拖行的移動。看著人魚的模樣那個老闆似乎非常滿意牽著人魚來到室內的沙發處坐下，人魚就坐在地上倚著扶手，剛才的舉動讓人魚消耗大半的體力,看著無神地靠在沙發旁的人魚老闆伸手摸摸他的頭頂卻被人魚閃躲開來。

老闆瞇了下眼再度伸手又被躲開，他不是一個能容忍的人尤其是對這種自己買回來的玩物，扯過人魚的項圈直接打了對方一掌，啪的一聲他的耳邊還在發矇就被人扯過瀏海被迫抬頭。

「玩具就應該乖一點聽主人的話知道嗎？」

人魚眨著眼睛看著對方愣在原地，直到男人笑著撫摸上他腫起來的臉頰也沒有反應。

玩具......這是，什麼意思？

TBC


End file.
